If Pride & Prejudice was a disney musical
by RosePhin
Summary: If disney songs were performed in pride & prejudice, what would they be like? Just me giving disney melodies new p&p lyrics...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is something I wrote for fun a few year ago, and I thought, why not share it and see if you like it?

This song takes place just after the Hunsford proposal... enjoy

Awful man

Mel. Savages (Pocahontas)

_Lizzie:_

Abominable man

Insulting are his manners

Nothing to make me want him can he do

Him treating Wickham wrong

And for so very long

What he has put my sister through

.

That awful man, awful man

I could never love him

Awful man, awful man

Who wouldn't understand?

Contemptuous and so proud

To everyone below him

I could never love that man

That awful man, awful man

I could never love him

I could never love that man

_._

_._

_Mr. Darcy:_

This was quite a shock

So harsh her words and manners

The accusations that she threw at me

She never will believe

I'm capable of grief

In love with her I'll always be

.

That awful girl, awful girl

Broke my heart to pieces

Awful girl, awful girl

Prejudiced from start

Her looks and her fine eyes

I always will remember

Now I'll have to mend my heart

That awful girl, awful girl

Broke my heart to pieces

Now I'll have to mend my heart


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. I'm really happy you liked it. If anyone has suggestions to songs you think I should do, just let me know.

This one takes place at Pemberley while they walk at the lake

Something changed

Mel. Something there (Beauty and the Beast)

_Lizzie:_

There's something changed

And almost dear

I cannot help but wish to smile when he is near

Now he is nice

And yet unsure

I wonder why I never noticed it before

.

_Mr. Darcy:_

She's acting changed

How can it be

That when I talked to her she smiled and looked at me

Could I be wrong

Should I ignore

But she has never looked at me like just before

.

_Lizzie:_

New and a bit alarming

I would never think that this could be

Could he be my Prince Charming

For I think he's something more than what I saw before

.

_Mrs. Gardiner:_

Who would have thought

_._

_Mr. Gardiner:_

Who would have known

_._

_Mrs. Gardiner:_

But watch them go

_._

_Mr. Gardiner__:_

They look so well

_._

_Mrs. Gardiner:_

I did suspect she liked him more than she would tell

_._

_Mr. & Mrs. Gardiner:_

We'll wait and see

A few days more

There might be something there that wasn't there before


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So here's the next installment. This one takes place just after Lizzie refused mr. Collins (and yes, i know. I love writing post-proposal songs, just always seem like a good time to burst into song)

I will marry for love

Mel. I won't say I'm in love (Hercules)

_Mrs. Bennet:_

If there's a price for rotten judgement

I think you just went and won it

I thought you selfish now you've proved it

Refuse the man who can save your family

.

Marry mr. Collins

Go right back and say that you will

Marry mr. Collins

See some sense and realize

This match is wise and prudent

Or I'll never speak to you as long as I am living

_._

_Lizzie:_

Oh no, no way I will marry for love

_._

_Mrs. Bennet:_

Listen to me; he's the heir to this house

_._

_Lizzie:_

Well I don't care, I will marry for love

.

I always said I'd die a spinster

I want no life that is phoney

No, only love so warm and tender

Can induce me into matrimony

_._

_Mrs. Bennet:_

You keep on denying

But our situation's urgent

When your father's dying

We could all be turned out

And then starving in the hedgerows

Marry mr. Collins and then none of that will happen

.

_Lizzie:_

Oh no, oh no, I will marry for love

.

_Mrs. Bennet:_

Look here young miss, you will do as I say

.

_Lizzie:_

Oh no, oh no, I won't marry him

.

What can be said, I won't marry him

I can't be swayed, I won't marry him

.

_Mrs. Bennet:_

What do you think that your father will say

_._

_Lizzie:_

Oooooooh

I think he'll say: you should marry for love


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know it's been a while, but my inspiration dissapeared, but it suddenly came back when I was rereading all your lovely reviews - thanks a lot to all who took the time to tell me what you think, it means a lot. Also a big thanks to Tina, who suggested doing this song.

This one is mainly just Lydia looking forward to going to Brighton.

Part of their world

Mel. Part of your world (The little mermaid)

_Lydia:_

Look at this frock

Isn't it neat

One ribbon more and my bonnet's complete

People they say I'm a girl

A girl who has everything

.

When there's a dance

My hand is sought

Nothing around here could leave me distraught

All of the townsfolk agree:

She has everything

.

I've got sisters and good confidantes

I've got suitors and dances galore

If I want anything I shall have it

But I know

Very soon

I'll have more

.

Soon I will be where the soldiers are

Soon I will see them at every party

Walking the streets they'll be looking for

Looking for me

.

Here in this town you don't get too far

Brighton's the place full of new horizons

Dashingly soldiers in redcoats

Dancing with me

.

Walk at the streets, walk by the sea

Officers everywhere flirting with me

Bursting with glee, soon I will be

Part of their world

.

What will I feel, in this ideal place full of pleasures

What will I say, to this display of gaiety

No one will scold, I can unfold

Be and do anything I want to:

Easygoing, overflowing

Sassy and bright

.

And soon I will know, what all people know

Soon I will learn how the world is turning

What would they say if brought home a

Husband in tow

.

Now it's my turn

Now I'll be free, and all the world's revolving 'round me

Now they will see, that I can be

Part of their world


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I was really overwhelmed at the number of reviews for the last chapter. It means a lot to know you like the story, so thanks to everybody who reviewed.

This one is Lizzy trying to convince Jane of Miss Bingleys true nature. 

Miss Bingley

Mel. Cruella De Vil (101 dalmatians)

_Lizzie:_

I tell you, she's mean

I tell you, she's vile

A sinister creature

Deceit is her style

You never know what hides behind that smile

Miss Bingley

Miss Bingley

She knows exactly what she wants to gain

Don't trust that Miss Bingley, dear Jane

.

At first you think you found yourself a dear friend

But someday you are in for quite a shock

When suddenly you find

That all that's on her mind

Are plans of crushing you beneath a rock

.

The sneer on her lips

The ice in her glare

She's manipulative

So better beware

And pray that you will never get to see

How evil Miss Bingley can be


End file.
